Forever:0
by Dawnie17
Summary: Liz is Harry's cousin
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Lilly wasn't the only one witch in the family. Her sisters Mrs Parker and Mrs Deluca ( Sorry I don't know the names) are witches too. Both Maria and Liz goes to Hogwarts with their cousin Harry and find friends and even love. But one day Voldemort shows. In order to protect their daughters families move to Roswell. But you can't run forever. One day past may show at your door. Oh, and did I forget to mention. Snape is Maria's father.  
  
P.S. It's the beginning of the 2nd season. Guess which aunt Liz was visiting.  
  
Part 1  
  
God I hate this place. I already miss everyone so much.  
  
" Tell how did it go." Maria smiles  
  
" Please, Liz. You don't want me to give you a truth potion do you?"  
  
" No, Ria. You don't need to do that." I smile "Harry is fine. Since Sirius showed up the Dursley are real angels. Ron and Mione are still dating and arguing. Your dad gave me a lot of stuff. And homeworks. Don't smirk. For both of us. Everyone is fine and alive."  
  
" Have you talked to Dumbldore?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" And."  
  
" It's not safe for us to be there yet." Maria's face fell.  
  
" Don't worry, Maria. Everything is going to be fine." I hug her. My cousin cries.  
  
" I know it's just. Liz I haven't seen my dad in 2 years. 2 YEARS!!! Can you imagine?"  
  
" No, Ria. I can't. But it's better this way." Maria tries to hold the tears.  
  
" Please, Maria. You know I hate to see you crying."  
  
" Yeah, I am fine. Really. See." She smiles. " I know there is something else you want to tell me."  
  
" Well, yeah."  
  
" So tell."  
  
" I met Draco." Her eyes narrows.  
  
" Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid." I look down.  
  
" God, Liz. We already talked about this about hundred times."  
  
" Ria, I love him. Always did and always will."  
  
" If that dork hasn't performed that bonding spell."  
  
" Maria."  
  
" Ok, ok. He is not dork. He is super dork." I hit her with the pillow.  
  
" Hey, what was that for?"  
  
" What for?" I laugh. " You just called the man I love a dork."  
  
" Ok, I won't call him like that." I roll my eyes. " I promise. So what happened?"  
  
I put pillow on Maria' legs and lay down.  
  
" We were owling all this time."  
  
" I know."  
  
" You do? But how?"  
  
" One day an owl came with a letter for you and I recognized his writing. So tell me everything."  
  
" When I saw him again. God. He is more handsome as he have ever been. His eyes. His beautiful grey eyes were so lonely. We talked all night."  
  
" Talked?"  
  
" Yes, talked. Just talked Maria. Well that night."  
  
" So you slept with him."  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" And.?"  
  
" It was wonderful. I love him."  
  
" You know I don't like him."  
  
" Yes, I do." Maria looks at me.  
  
" You know he dies the moment he hurts you, right?"  
  
" Yes. You, Harry, Sirius, Ron, mum, dad, Severus everyone tells this."  
  
" And he is still with you." I can see she thinks hard.  
  
" And what about Max?"  
  
" You know I can't be with another man but Draco."  
  
" But you dated Max and."  
  
" He knew."  
  
" What Max KNEW?"  
  
" No Ria. Draco. He told me that he felt every kiss I gave to Max. Maria everytime I hugged Max, kissed him or cuddle Draco knew. He told me it hurted like hell. But it' wasn't physical pain. He told me it was like someone was ripping his soul. Maria, and that someone was me and." I cry. Maria tries to comfort me.  
  
" And you didn't know?"  
  
" No. And I felt such a slut then. I know I don't deserve him, I don't deserve his love."  
  
" Was he angry about you and Max?"  
  
" No, he said he just wanted for me to be happy. And about Max, I don't love him. I think I never did. It was just a crush. A stupid crush."  
  
" So you are not coming back to him."  
  
" No, Ria. Never. I am with Draco now. And I know that this time I will be with him till the end. 


	2. authors note

Helllo, hello. Well this is my new story and I really hope you will like it. As you might guessed this will be Liz/Draco story but who is Maria going to be with??? Alex or Michael? I really don't know yet myself so I hope to get your help. Besides I LOVE reviews. The more I get the faster I write. Oh and sorry if I don't write correctly cause English isn't my native language. Well, of course I don't own Roswell or Harry Potter( I wish I did() 


End file.
